Orn Free Taa
| Wzrost = 1,83 m | Kolor oczu = * Srebrne * Czerwone | Kolor włosów = Brak | Kolor skóry = Błękitna | Broń = * * Miecz świetlny z możliwością zmiany koloru | Ranga = * * | Mistrz = | Uczeń = | Przynależność = * ** * ** * | Pojawienia = * * | theme = ciemna strona }} Orn Free Taa był reprezentującym swoją rodzimą oraz żyjącym w . Mimo to nie był zbyt lubiany w swojej ojczyźnie. Znany był ze swojej monstrualnej wagi przekraczającej sto trzydzieści kilogramów oraz dużego, podwójnego podbródka. Posiadał charakterystyczny miecz świetlny z możliwością zmiany koloru. Miał cztery , co uznawane było za szczęśliwe. Data jego urodzenia nie jest znana, wiadomo natomiast, że od narodzin jego rodzimą planetą było . Orn należał do szlacheckiego klanu Freetaa, co w późniejszym czasie pomogło mu w osiągnięciu sukcesu w polityce. Swoją karierę zaczął jako pomocnik na magnata Bam Baryly, który w późniejszym czasie został senatorem. Bam wypatrzył w Ornie dobrego demagoga, więc wziął go pod swoje skrzydła i dwa lata później ten został jego doradcą. Bam zginął jednak w zamachu, a Orn wrócił na rodzimą planetę, gdzie otworzył restaurację. Klienci jednak zwrócili mu uwagę na to, że chudy szef kuchni nie jest dobrze postrzegany, toteż Orn zaczął jeść, a co za tym idzie, tyć. Sprzedał on po roku swój lokal i został poborcą podatkowym, ale wkrótce go zwolniono. Jednak Orn wystartował jako kandydat na nowego senatora Ryloth. Dzięki darowi mowy przekonał on swoich wyborców o tym, że to on ma być nowym senatorem, i w efekcie tego wygrał, stając się jednym z młodszych senatorów w historii (do czasu, aż pojawiła się ). W szybkim tempie skupił na sobie dużo uwagi i stał się jednym z bardziej wpływowych ludzi w całym . Wpadł także w oko pewnemu senatorowi z imieniem . Wykrył on w Ornie i wziął na szkolenie. Tam Twi'lekanin poznał podstawy posługiwania się oraz Mocą. Po roku nauki dostał od swojego mistrza , z którego miał pobierać kolejne lekcje posługiwania się Mocą. Skonstruował także miecz świetlny, który potrafił zmieniać kolor w zależności od sytuacji. W zamian miał zawsze popierać swojego mistrza w Senacie. Orn Free Taa głosował zarówno na dla , jak i na to, by Palpatine mógł objąć ów urząd. Podczas Orn dalej sprawował urząd senatora. Mimo wcześniejszego bratania się z pozostał wierny Republice nawet wtedy, kiedy jego rodzima Ryloth została najechana przez . Pomimo początkowo złych stosunków z bojownikiem o niepodległość znanym jako wkrótce zaczął z nim współpracować dla dobra planety, jednak przez większość konfliktu pozostawał na i jedynie pod koniec wrócił do swojego domu. Pod koniec wojen dostał ważne zadanie od swojego dawnego mistrza. Musiał uprowadzić i za nią polecieć na misję na . Jak miał zrobić, tak też zrobił, i w stroju porwanej ruszył na planetę. Podczas upozorował swoją śmierć i wkrótce potem wrócił na . Zdążył akurat na ogłoszenie przez Palpatine'a zmiany Republiki w . Pozostał senatorem aż do rozwiązania swojego miejsca pracy. Wrócił wtedy na , gdzie otworzył sieć luksusowych restauracji. Tym razem jego plan na biznes się powiódł. Nadal utrzymywał w sekrecie używanie przez siebie i w piwnicy swojego pałacu urządził potajemną skrytkę na różne rzeczy związane z Mocą. Ożenił się także ze swoją byłą służącą, z którą miał jedno dziecko, Morna Free Taa. Swojego czasu zainteresował się kryminalną organizacją o nazwie . Zyskał tam duże wpływy i obok był jednym z silniejszych przedstawicieli syndykatu. Po śmierci Drydena przejął większość jego bogactw i wpływów, a także został zaufanym doradcą . Został zabity przez łowcę nagród na zlecenie samego w swoim pałacu na Ryloth. Pochowany został jednak na Coruscant, a na jego pogrzeb przyszło wielu ważnych ludzi, nawet sam wysłany tam przez Imperatora. Biznes gastronomiczny przejęła jego żona, a później syn. Cała śmierć Orna została jednak sfingowana. Dlatego też po wielu latach Orn Free Taa powrócił, żeby przejąć władzę w Galaktyce. Przeprowadził atak na istniejącą wtedy Czwartą Republikę Galaktyczną, a potem zażegnał atak rasy Felafefa z innej galaktyki. W międzyczasie zyskał też nieśmiertelność. Biografia Wczesne życie Orn Free Taa urodził się w nieznanym roku, na kilkadziesiąt lat przed upadkiem Republiki w szlacheckim klanie Freetaa. Tuż po narodzinach droid-medyk zauważył, że malutki Orn posiadał cztery lekku, co było oznaką szczęścia i bogactwa. Mieszkał z rodzicami w pałacu na Ryloth. Miał tam spory pokój pełen zabawek i innych dóbr. Swojego czasu opiekował się też kaczką z Naboo, która zmarła z głodu miesiąc po dostaniu się w ręce Orna. Chodził do prywatnej szkoły, gdzie uczył się wielu przydatnych rzeczy. Rówieśnicy gnębili go jednak za lekką nadwagę, natomiast nauczyciele zawsze byli po stronie młodego Twi'lekanina. Sam Orn był dobrym uczniem i miał same pozytywne oceny. Nie szło mu najbardziej z geografii, bo nie potrafił zapamiętać, gdzie leży dana planeta, a także zupełnie nie interesowało go, z czego była zbudowana. Tak więc według niego było wielkim oceanem, natomiast lodową pustynią. Pierwsza praca Po skończeniu nauki rodzice zachęcili go, aby zatrudnił się na jachcie senatora Bam Baryly. Orn miał myć tam naczynia i być konserwatorem powierzchni płaskich. Szybko jednak awansował i zaczął obierać ziemniaki. Obierając ziemniaki thumb|right|247x247px|Orn Free Taa obierający ziemniaki.Pewnego dnia Orn Free Taa obierał ziemniaki, jednak skaleczył się w palec. Poszedł do sekcji medycznej na jachcie Bama, gdzie został skierowany na badanie krwi i zalepienie rany plastrem. Podczas owego badania nie wykryto nic szczególnego. Orn nie wiedział jeszcze, że był czuły na Moc. Pierwsze kroki w polityce Dostrzegł go jednak sam Bam Baryla i zaproponował mu lepszą posadę. Orn został wyszkolony w zakresie prowadzenia polityki i demagogii i wkrótce stał się pomocnikiem oraz doradcą senatora. Razem tworzyli zgrany duet i nic by ich nie rozłączyło, gdyby nie zamach na Bama. Orn Free Taa wrócił wtedy na Ryloth, gdzie otworzył nieduży zakład gastronomiczny. Miał trochę klientów, ale biznes nie wytrzymał za długo. Za poradą stałego odwiedzającego, Orn przytył, ale nie pomogło to za bardzo w prowadzeniu lokalu. Postanowił go w końcu sprzedać i zostać poborcą podatkowym. Mimo sukcesów w pracy został szybko zwolniony na rzecz kolegi z dawnej szkoły o imieniu Gumber Syndulla. Zostanie senatorem Nadarzyła się jednak nie lada okazja, bo senator sprawujący władzę po Bam Baryle zmarł w nieznanych okolicznościach. Orn Free Taa postanowił wtedy, że spróbuje swoich sił w wyborach. Miał dość duże szanse, jako że znał osobiście Bama i bywał już niejednokrotnie w Senacie. Jego przeciwnikami była miejscowa księgowa Pampa i przywódca jednego z klanów, Humpa Secura. Ornowi łatwo udało się wygrać z Pampą już w pierwszej turze, jednak z Humpą nie było już tak dobrze. Rozpoczęła się druga tura wyborów. Orn Free Taa miał nieco niższe poparcie niż Humpa, jednak nadrabiał to demagogią. W końcu jednak udało mu się wygrać wybory z wynikiem 52%. Jako senator thumb|left|250px|Niecny Orn w szatach. Dzięki swojej charyzmie Orn Free Taa został bardzo popularny i zyskał wielu przychylnych mu senatorów. Zyskał natomiast jednego wroga, jakim był Toro Bomboro z planety . Jednak dwa lata później w nieznanych okolicznościach zmarł. Orn Free Taa został zauważony też przez senatora z Sheeva Palpatine'a. Dostrzegł on w Twi'leku sporą liczbę . Postanowił, że zacznie go szkolić – mimo trenowania wówczas . Orn nauczył się między innymi posługiwania się Mocą, w tym przyciągania, odpychania przedmiotów, kontroli umysłu, duszenia i ciskania piorunami, a także fechtunku mieczem świetlnym. Sam skonstruował swój własny, charakteryzujący się możliwością zmiany koloru w zależności od sytuacji, co wiele lat później mu się przydało. Na koniec nauki dostał od swojego mistrza sithański holokron z innymi tajemnicami Mocy, a także szaty w rozmiarze XXL. W zamian miał popierać swego byłego mistrza w Senacie. Jedna z misji pokojowych Orn Free Taa była ta na , gdzie musiał pogodzić zwaśnionych farmerów. Ci go jednak poszczuli widłami, toteż wściekły Orn wyrżnął w nocy każdego, który posiadał w domu owe narzędzie. W raporcie wpisał: Misja moja nie powiodła się, gdyż z nieznanych mi przyczyn rolnicy z Dantooine zmarli w nocy. Niedługo później postanowił, że zatrudni ojca , Buba Fortunę, jako swojego doradcę. Mroczne widmo Kiedy na Coruscant dotarł , Orn poczuł silne zakłócenie Mocy. Był na tyle silny, że jako jedyny przewidział przyszłość chłopca. Nie podzielił się nią jednak z nikim. Niegrzeczny. Podobnie nie podzielił się rarytasem w postaci pieczonego , przez co nagrabił sobie u senatora . Kiedy przyszło co do czego, Orn poparł wotum nieufności dla kanclerza . Godzinę później okazało się, że wotum przeszło, a Finis pozbawiony został kanclerskiego stołka. Początkowo Orn Free Taa chciał zgłosić siebie jako kandydata, ale dowiedział się, że Palpatine już to zrobił, więc zrezygnował i zagłosował na Sheeva, który ostatecznie wygrał. Atak klonów Orn Free Taa był zwolennikiem wprowadzenia większej władzy dla kanclerza Palpatine'a, mimo że sam nie przypadł mu do gustu. Zaprzyjaźnił się jednak z Alderaańczykiem . Wojny klonów thumb|right|250px|Ostatnie wspólne zdjęcie Orna i Pampy. Podczas wojen klonów Orn Free Taa miał sporo ciekawych przygód. Pewnego dnia ktoś ukradł mu z lodówki ciasto z . Zdenerwowany Orn wynajął nawet prywatnego detektywa, który miał dowieść, kto tak naprawdę ukradł deser. Wyszło szydło z worka i okazało się, że za wszystkim stała Pampy. Ornowi nie pozostawało nic innego jak zwolnienie Pampy z posady. Podobnie stało się z Supi, jednak ona zwolniła się sama. Orn Free Taa zaczął swojego czasu wspierać Separatystów. Z tego powodu jego rodzinne Ryloth zaczęło być okupowane przez . Ornowi się to nie podobało, jednak nic z tym nie robił. Inaczej było z , który rozpoczął ruch wyzwoleńczy. Początkowo dwójka się za bardzo nie lubiła, jednak z czasem zostali pogodzeni. Orn przyleciał na rodzimą planetę, jedynie gdy została ona wyzwolona spod jarzma Konfederacji. Od tamtego czasu pozostawał wierny Republice. W innym czasie wraz z innymi senatorami został uprowadzony przez łowców nagród, ale na szczęście szybko go uratowano. Spotkał się też z Huttem imieniem Ziro. Ostatnią przygodą Orna było szpiegowanie Jar Jar Binksa. Był on podejrzany o jedzenie gofrów w barze w CoCo Town, co nie sprzyjało jego i tak już nie najlepszej reputacji. Do śledzenia wybrany został nikt inny jak sam Orn. Szybko znalazł on Jar Jara i zaprowadził przed oblicze Palpatine'a. Wtedy kanclerz kazał mu wyjść. Zemsta Sithów Jako że Orn Free Taa uważał siebie za Sitha, też chciał się zemścić, ale nie miał za co. Miał on jednak misję do wykonania. Musiał uprowadzić Jedi Aaylę Securę i za nią polecieć na Felucję. Tak też zrobił, a uprowadzoną Aaylę zaprowadził do klubu nocnego na Coruscant. On zaś ruszył na bitwę. Podczas wykonywaniu przez klony rozkazu 66 Orn sfingował „swoją” śmierć, podstawiając kukłę. Chwilę po „śmierci” zawiadomił Palpatine'a i wrócił na Coruscant. Sam nie wiedział, czemu to zadanie miało służyć. Zdążył akurat na ogłoszenie się przez Sheeva. Czasy Imperium Po wprowadzeniu Imperium Orn Free Taa pozostał senatorem, jednak był niejako marionetką w rękach . Dalej pozostawał jednak przychylny imperatorowi. Nie wiedział nic o powstającej . Po likwidacji Senatu Rodzinny biznes thumb|left|250px|Orn Free Taa z [[Żona Orn Free Taa|żoną.]] Orn wrócił na rodzinną Ryloth, gdzie to postanowił, że otworzy sieć luksusowych restauracji sygnowanych jego nazwiskiem. Jak sobie obiecał, tak też zrobił. Tym razem udało mu się utrzymać firmę przez długi czas. Ożenił się też ze swoją byłą służącą i wkrótce po tym urodziło im się syn nazwany Morn Free Taa. Uczęszczał do tej samej szkoły co Orn kiedyś i był tak samo dobrym uczniem. Nie miał natomiast czterech lekku jak jego ojciec. Kiedy Morn trochę podrósł, jego tata szykował go, aby przejął on po nim sieć restauracji. Karmazynowy Świt Orn Free Taa zaczął interesować się przestępstwami, a także chciał szybko się wzbogacić. Wstąpił więc do syndykatu , gdzie z czasem zyskał niemalże tyle wpływów co . Poznał też i innych kryminalistów. Miał razem z Drydenem polecieć na spotkanie z , ale zachorował na przeziębienie. Po śmierci Drydena Orn stał się drugą najważniejszą osobą w syndykacie. Śmierć? Nie podobało się to innym organizacjom przestępczym, m.in. kartelowi , którego przywódca, Jabba (swoją drogą inny bardzo spasły typek), wyznaczył nagrodę za głowę Orna. Zainteresował się nią . Zastał on Twi'lekanina w jego pałacu na Ryloth, gdzie go zabił. Okazało się jednak, że zabity Orn był jedynie podstawionym aktorem. Nie wiadomo, gdzie odtąd przebywał Orn Free Taa ani co robił. Powrót do żywych Wiele lat później Orn Free Taa wstał z martwych, aby dokończyć stare porachunki. Z racji pokonania Najwyższego Porządku miał on wiele łatwiej, by przejąć władzę w Galaktyce. Zaszył się więc gdzieś daleko poza jądrem i potajemnie tworzył organizację terrorystyczną. Udało mu się zwerbować wielu wyszkolonych wojowników, w tym piratów Hondo Ohnaki Juniora. W końcu nastał moment, by ujawnić się Galaktyce. Powrót Orn Free Taa zorganizował zmasowany atak na Czwartą Republikę i szybko podporządkował sobie całą Galaktykę. Za jego rządów rozwijała się kultura i sztuka, a także wreszcie udało się zorganizować lot intergalaktyczny, gdyż bogaty Orn przekupił Chissów, aby ci nie zniszczyli statku. Podczas sprawowania władzy nie narodziła się żadna rebelia, bo Orn manipulował wszystkich dookoła. Uważany był też za najpotężniejszą istotę Galaktyki. W swoim pałacu dniami i nocami opracowywał jak osiągnąć nieśmiertelność. W końcu mu się to udało. Nieśmiertelność Nieśmiertelny i wiecznie młody Orn stworzył cały harem, w którym przetrzymywał wiele niewolnic, z czego znaczna większość była dziewicami. Spośród nich Orn wybrał sobie żonę i miał z nią piątkę dzieci. Od narodzin były szkolone na ochroniarzy Twi'leka, a w przyszłości miały dostać ważne funkcje w państwie. Zaczął też produkować armię droidów, aby obronić się przed atakiem z zewnątrz. Atak z zewnątrz Ten nastąpił w 100 ABY. Orn Free Taa był jednak na niego gotowy i oprócz droidów zebrał liczną armię ludzi, obcych, a także klonów. Pochodząca z innej galaktyki rasa Felafefa zaatakowała ze wszystkich stron. Orn okazał się być świetnym taktykiem i odparł prawie wszystkie ataki. Podczas obrony Geonosis pozyskał artefakt pozwalający na wskrzeszenie ludzi. Postanowił odrodzić Luke'a Skywalkera i jego ekipę, a także Tarkina, Yularena i innych wspaniałych dowódców. Razem działając wyparli Felafefa i zdobyli ich galaktykę. Wszechwieczny władca Orn Free Taa zapewnił Galaktyce bogactwo i dostatek jednocześnie zniewalając Felafefa. Mimo wielu zamachów nikomu nie udało się zabić Orna, który był nieśmiertelny. Pojawienie się w Wspólnym opowiadaniu w komentarzach! Orn Free Taa był tam najpotężniejszą istotą. Wyszedł z nadprzestrzeni i potrafił oddychać w próżni. Zabił wszystkich znajdujących się na polu bitwy swą masywną ręką, nawet projekcje Mocy. Potem zaczął jeść planetę, przy której toczyła się bitwa. Kiedy zjadł planetę połknął też jeden z myśliwców Imperium, a gdy Gwiezdny Niszczyciel klasy Super odciął mu głowę promieniem Gwiazdy Śmierci, Ornowi odrosła głowa, a potem rozerwał okręt i go też zaczął jeść. Okazało się niestety, że planeta, którą zjadł Orn Free Taa stała się Jabbą, który pożarł Orna. Ten jednak zjadł Jabbę. W pewnym momencie stali się jednością porównywaną do węża jedzącego samego siebie. Zjawił się wtedy Darth Mustafar w formie planety, który połączył się ze wszystkimi ciałami niebieskimi Wszechświata. Użył swojego 29-go ataku i rozwalił Orna i Jabbę zrzucając ich do Czarnej Dziury. Orn się z niej jednak wydostał niszcząc ją, a potem aktywował swoją potężną moc, będącą połączeniem wszystkiego, co zjadł, a także Czarnej Dziury, do której wpadł. Krzycząc: ruszył na Mustafara i osłabił go znacznie atakując go swoim podwójnym podbródkiem. Zadał potem cios ostateczny rozwalając przy tym Mustafara i całe życie na nim. Wtedy jednak Ultra Giga Mega Darth Mustafar połączył się z wszystkimi pozostałymi Czarnymi Dziurami i innymi obiektami we Wszechświecie i połączył się z wszystkimi innymi wszechświatami i stał się GOD MUSTAFAREM. Rozbił on Orna na kwarki i inne drobne cząstki, a także wymazał jego świadomość ze Wszechświata. Wtedy jednak z każdej równoległej rzeczywistości wyłoniły się inne Orny, bardziej potężne niż oryginalny, które wzięły się za zniszczenie Mustafara, najpierw wymazując jego świadomość, potem natomiast pozbywając się jego skrawków z Wszechświata. W końcu ożywiły Orna, który stanął po ich prawicy. Omega God Mustafar jednak stał się potężniejszy, ale miał małą wadę w postaci planety na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Orny zniszczyły ją za pomocą swoich potężnych podbródków, dzięki czemu możliwe było powtórzenie poprzedniej akcji niszczenia Mustafara. Po wymazaniu go raz na zawsze Orn Free Taa połączył się z resztą tworząc Potężnego Hiperorna, który dał podwaliny nowemu wszechświatowi. A tu nagle czary, dziwy, oto bowiem Darth Mustafar zostaje odrodzony przez małego droida. Proponuje on Ornowi dołączenie do niego, w celu zniszczenia Ich. Orn się zgadza i razem odlatują z pola bitwy. Na tym skończył się wątek Orna w tej historii. Stworzenie świata Potężnemu bytowi znanemu jako Orn Free Taa przypisuje się udział w stworzeniu wszechświata. W powszechnie znanej księdze ''Sa Simula'' opisane zostały wydarzenia będące przyczyną powstania planet i gwiazd na nieboskłonie. Zawarty w niej fragment wskazuje, że to Orn, a także inne silne istoty znane jako Sakrassaumis i Darth Mustafar spowodowały kolizję między sobą, przez co powstał świat, który znamy. Księga stanowi podstawę religii wielu kultur, m.in. Ahsanizmu, a także dzięki swojej uniwersalności może być połączona z wiarą w Była również obecna w zbiorach na przez pewien czas będących w posiadaniu i po jego śmierci jego uczennicy. Po przejęciu władzy nad światem Orn wykorzystał wiedzę zawartą w księdze i z racji jej uniwersalności ustanowił z niej lekturę obowiązkową i przedmiot kultu dla jego poddanych. Mimo to nigdy nie udało się dowieść, czy wydarzenia w niej zawarte były prawdziwe. Charakter Orn był upartym gburem (w obecnym jak i historycznym znaczeniu tego słowa). Uważał się za najważniejszą osobę na Ryloth, którego dobro stawiał pod dobrem swoim, a na koniec dobro Republiki - to było dla niego najważniejsze przez wiele lat. Dążył do celu gdyby nigdy nic, był świadomy swoich decyzji oraz tego, jakie mogą przynosić konsekwencje. Ponadto miał zawsze szczęście dzięki swoim dwóm parom lekku. Jako lord Sithów uważał się za potężnego, ale i bardzo mądrego. Mimo wszystko nie korzystał często z gniewu, strachu i agresji - czarnych stron siły, a stawiał na umiejętności i opanowanie, zupełnie tak jak Jedi. Po osiągnięciu nieśmiertelności zaczął się strasznie wywyższać oraz uważać za najpotężniejszą istotę w Galaktyce. Zmieniło się też jego podejście do Mocy, stał się bardziej mroczny i agresywny. Tortury sprawiały mu przyjemność i nie obchodził go los wrogów. Nadal jednak cenił sobie swych poddanych, a w szczególności tych z Ryloth. Wygląd thumb|right|200px|Dwie pary Orna. Orn Free Taa znany był ze swojej otyłości. Ważył ponad sto trzydzieści kilogramów według rzetelnych źródeł, a nawet więcej według tych mniej. Przez pewien czas krążyła pogłoska, że nawet 200 kilogramów. Orn był wysokim Twi'lekiem o błękitnej skórze. Z powodu diety miał zawsze żółte zęby. Jego oczy były zazwyczaj srebrne, jednak podczas silnego korzystania z ciemnej strony zmieniały kolor na czerwone. Miał cztery lekku i ogromny, podwójny podbródek. Nie stronił od elegancji i zawsze nosił bogato zdobione ubrania. Nawet jego sithańskie szaty miały niewiele wspólnego z prostą peleryną jaką nosił Palpatine. Umiejętności Orn Free Taa był wspaniałym demagogiem oraz politykiem. Potrafił przekonać ludzi do wielu rzeczy, ale nieczęsto z tego korzystał. Miał także duże wpływy w Senacie. Umiał posługiwać się Mocą, został bowiem nauczony przez Palpatine'a. Doskonale opanował podstawy, a także nie miał żadnych trudności z nauką trudniejszych rzeczy. Specjalizował się też w fechtunku mieczem świetlnym. Opanował do perfekcji pierwszą formę, którą używał na co dzień. Jego miecz potrafił zmieniać kolor w dowolnym momencie. Oprócz tego Orn potrafił pilotować myśliwce, myć podłogę i naczynia, a także obierać ziemniaki. Jego hobby było zaś malarstwo. Jeden z obrazów, jakie stworzył, był autoportret wiszący w głównym holu jego pałacu. Po wstaniu z martwych był jeszcze silniejszy niż przedtem. Potrafił kontrolować umysły, a potem osiągnął nieśmiertelność. Był również świetnym taktykiem. Relacje Sheev Palpatine Formalnie Orn Free Taa był przychylny Palpatine'owi. Uważał go za dobrego kanclerza, a później imperatora. Właśnie dlatego zachował on swoją posadę po przemianie Republiki w Imperium, mimo że nie był człowiekiem. Prywatnie relacje między nimi były na zasadzie mistrz-uczeń, gdzie to Orn był uczniem ciemnej strony. Palpatine uważał Orna za dobrego ucznia, pojmował bowiem bardzo dużo, a także był dobry w posługiwaniu się Mocą. Po skończeniu szkolenia zostali przyjaciółmi, Orn często towarzyszył Palpatine'owi, podobnie jak Jar Jar i Bail Organa. Żona Orn kochał swoją żonę, co ona odwzajemniała. Uważała go też za przystojnego i miłego. Po przejęciu władzy w Galaktyce stała się drugą najważniejszą osobą w państwie. Pampy i Supi Pampy była ulubioną służącą Orna, uważał ją za ładną i uczynną. Wszystko zmieniło się jednak, gdy okazało się, że to ona ukradła ciasto z mynocka. Wtedy zdenerwowany Orn wyrzucił ją z pracy i nigdy więcej nie chciał jej zatrudnić. Supi nie uważał za najlepszą w swoim fachu, toteż nie ufał jej za bardzo. Z czasem znudzona pracą Supi sama się zwolniła, a Orn nie przejął się tym za bardzo Bail Organa Mimo jego poglądów, Orn Free Taa lubił Baila, a z czasem zostali przyjaciółmi. Cham Syndulla Początkowo Orn był mu bardzo niechętny, uważał go za radykała, a także nie chciał z nim współpracować. Za namową Jedi zmienił on jednak swoje nastawienie, dzięki czemu współpracowali razem do wygonienia Separatystów z Ryloth. Wat Tambor Orn Free Taa nie lubił Wata, uważał go za niegrzecznego po tym jak ogłosił się emirem Ryloth bez jego zgody. Bardzo się za to ucieszył, gdy Wata skazano za zbrodnie przeciw Orna planecie. Poza światem Gwiezdnych wojen Orn Free Taa został wykreowany na rzecz pierwszego epizodu, noszącego tytuł . Miał on tam, jak i w dwóch kolejnych częściach rolę epizodyczną. Większe znaczenie miał jednak w serialu animowanym , gdzie wystąpił w kilkunastu odcinkach. Ciekawostki * Uwielbiał pieczone porgi i ciasto z mynocka, pił często sok z jawy i niebieskie mleko. * Cierpiał na arachnofobię. * Charakteryzowała go niechęć do mieszkańców Malastare. * Wiele Twi'lekanek wieszało jego plakaty i uważały go za seksownego, w tym jego późniejsza żona. * W Mrocznym widmie grał go Jerome Blake, zaś w Ataku klonów i Zemście Sithów Matt Rowan. * W publikacji jego lekku błędnie nazwano uszami. * Doczekał się własnej figurki kolekcjonerskiej. * Został człowiekiem roku. * Artykuł nominowany był do zostania polecanym, ale według niektórych był tego niegodny. Niektórzy ludzie nie znają się na tym, co dobre. * Mimo to udało mu się zostać artykułem polecanym na listopad roku 2018.Kategoria:Twi'lekowie Kategoria:Lojaliści państw republikańskich Kategoria:Lojaliści państw monarchicznych Kategoria:Senatorowie Kategoria:Politycy